


Reese as King Arthur #2 with Merlin [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [6]
Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Britain, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Gen, historic AU, merlin the wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese as King Arthur, with his wizard Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese as King Arthur #2 with Merlin [FANART]

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've subtitled this piece of art, "Merlin Kingmaker". Merlin was Arthur's mentor/teacher while he was growing up, and his wizard once Arthur became King. He saw what Arthur could become. I imagine Merlin telling Arthur something like, "Help me fight to unite Britannia, and I foresee that you will one day rule your kingdom from a shining fortress. There, might will not make right, and there will be justice for all." So Arthur fights with his sword, and Merlin with his magic; and Merlin's vision of Camelot, Arthur's future fortress, is in the background.
> 
> I wanted to illustrate the hope and courage of an idealistic young Arthur, and some of the mystery of Merlin, the wizard whose name echoed down the ages along with Arthur's. So I made Merlin a bit darker than Arthur here, and since he and Arthur were probably actually Celtic, I gave Merlin some Celtic accent pieces. A Celtic brooch (in a shape called Triskelion), and since the Celts were fond of tattoos, a Celtic tattoo on his forehead. I wanted this art to be bright and colorful, since it's early on in Arthur's life and legend, when his future was bright; also, I just loved Arthur's cape swirling around him in the wind off the sea while he fights. I used the English coast as a background, since the land (and Merlin and Arthur's relationship to it) is an integral part of the Arthurian legends. 
> 
> Lastly, I did this in banner form because the extra width let me tell the story I wanted to tell. It gave the legend room to breathe. : )


End file.
